The days of death
by Blondiebanana
Summary: I'm dead. There's no nice version of this. This is the story of Lilian(OC), a member of the batclan. Includes characters from 'Arrow' and 'Young Justice'.


Lilian

I'm dead. Officially. No pulse. No movement. No nothing. I'm dead. How I got here? It's messy, extremely messy. Yet, at the same time, I wouldn't change a thing.  
Not one thing.  
_Well_, actually I'd change the fact that by me beating people to death for money to pay for my mums medical bills, actually got her killed.  
I'd also change that my adopted brother (boy who help me when I needed it when living in Gotham), Jason, was killed by a mentally unstable clown. Then brought back to life to only have an even more messed up head.  
That I joined a clan that like to dress up as bats and patrol the streets of Gotham like wannabe _bat-police_. If that makes any sense, which it probably doesn't, I tend to ramble and go off track. Just like that. Anyway, back to those bats. I actually take it back. I wouldn't change them, I loved them. They were family. Dysfunctional at best, but still it's better than what I had.  
So, thinking about it I would have changed a lot. Maybe change isn't the word I should use. No, more like _edit_. There's a lot I would edit, _for sure_.

Tonight was supposed to be an easy enough night. Green Arrow needed a few extra hands on a case tonight, and because I'm such a helpful person, I thought I would help out. Okay, that's a lie. I'm being punished by Bruce. It started because this monster at school, her name is Penelope. She started to be even more of a big headed bitch this week, so I made it my top priority to bring her back down to earth. Cause lord only knows, we wouldn't want her to fly off into the far corners of space. Anyway, I might have gone a little over board, by throwing a bowl of food at her. Oh, did I mention I also threw the metal bowl at her as well, _guess not._ Well, with aim the arrow clan would be jealous of it hit her straight in the face! Although I broke her nose and gave her a serious concussion, it also gained me 2 days exclusion, 6 hours of after school detention and 2 weeks of lunch time detentions. Yay! Then Bruce wanted to punish me a little more. I was only allowed to train for 2 weeks, no missions or patrolling. I couldn't go meet anyone for 2 weeks. No internet, phone, laptop, iPad, bat computer or T.V for 2 WHOLE weeks.  
Getting off topic.  
Well, 2 weeks were up and to get me back into things Brucie nominated me to help out arrow. Remind me to send him a bunch of flowers to say thank you! Anyway, tonight (pre-dying)I stood in the foundry with Arrow, The Flash, Artemis, Diggle, Felicity and Nightwing. We were looking over a case, with this guy who is a nut-case. Brother Blood. Quick version of Ollie telling us is; insane, dangerous, smart and he has a creepy mask. So this is where we go wack-job hunting. We found him really fast, he was 'working on his newest batch of soldiers'. After his evil villain speech, all hell broke lose. That's when I saw, what would eventually end up being my death. I saw Nightwing, fighting 3 guys, which normally would be normal but a 4th guy was coming towards him with a hand gun. From where I was standing the guy was all drugged up, looks like the symptoms of vertigo. So I check to see if I had something to throw at him to disarm him, there was nothing. Then realised Bruce thought I would try and highjack my suit in the two weeks of punishment, so he emptied it. And it was my mistake not to check it. So I ran towards him with my Eskrima sticks, but he spotted me. The gun went off once. And again and one last time. I was only hit twice. Once in the arm and once in the stomach. If I wasn't already dead, Bruce would of killed me for being sloppy. I remembered looking around to see anymore injuries but everyone was fine. The guy with the gun, however was not fine. From the looks of things he has shot himself in the head. The third gun shot. I remember the pain, I also remember from a documentary that being shot in the stomach is the slowest, most painful way to die.  
It wasn't the best thing to think of at the time, I'll admit that. Then I looked around to see all those bad guys, leaving. Running off into the night like a fox running to its prey. Wow, that was deep. Moving my head around was making me dizzy, and the next thing I remember was Nightwing holding me, telling me to stay awake. My words for that were "Dick, I had a late night last night, I'm sure you can manage." And with that I died.

There was so much I wish I done, like gone to Paris. Not on a mission or business trip but with someone special. Okay, I sort of did that when I went with Dick on a business trip. But neither of us knew that we liked one another. We told each other about a week or so ago. We were going to go on a date tomorrow. _Doesn't_ look that way now though.

Oh, okay my times up here. So, I'll see you when I see you!


End file.
